Wishful Thinking
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: Alternate Reality -We all know that Usagi and Mamoru can't stand each other.....so why is Mamoru calling a truce? What happens when their friends intervene? Read and FIND OUT!!! Completed 2/22/01!! EPILOGUE IS FINALLY HERE!! Hope u like ^_^
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Yep, it's the Midnight Dreamer, back with a fic for all of you. I can't believe that this is my third story ( I only started writing a month ago) but when you start, it seems that you can't stop. So, if you are thinking about writing a fic, JUST DO IT!!! Alright enough of that...I just want to thank everyone for their praise on "Astronomical". I want to especially thank Ci-chan, Usagi Bunny, Becky, Sereya, for being consistant supporters of my work. Another thanx to Lady Spring and Diana Moon for posting my stories! I think that I'm gonna make this another Alt. Reality, cause I find them easier to do, so just bear with me. By the way, if this sounds like your fic...please tell me so I can give credit where it is due.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Since I just got off ICQ with Naoko-sama, I think that I should let you know, that Sailor Moon and all it's characters belong to her. She just wanted me to let you know, or else she will send attorneys knocking on your door! :-). Also, if this resembles your story in any way, I didn't know, I SWEAR!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Now on with our feature presentation.......  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Prologue  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
As the sun rises over Tokyo, the city slowly comes to life. The birds start singing their song, mothers get up to prepare the family breakfasts and merchants open their shops to welcome early morning customers. As we journey into the Juuban district, we see sprinklers watering front lawns, and fathers in robes stepping out the door to get the morning paper. However, as we come to the Tsukino household, loud screaming can be heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms, which could only mean one thing......Tsukino Usagi has just woken up.  
  
  
"Mom....why didn't you get me up?!?!??" Usagi whined. " Well after screaming your name for twenty minutes, I just took it as a lost cause." Ikuko said as she entered Usagi's room. "Now hurry up dear, so you can eat something before you go to school, because I don't want to get a call from Haruna-sensei complaining of you eating your lunch in class again, do you hear?" "Yes, mom. I'll be down in five minutes." Usagi grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom, uniform in hand. As promised, the blond tornado was downstairs in five minutes, gulping juice, kissing parents,grabbing toast,lunch, and bookbag and out the door in under thrity seconds. Once she hit the sidewalk,Usagi made her customary mad dash to Juuban High, praying that the late bell will malfunction for once.  
  
As usual, Usagi was running her daily marathon to school,sidestepping this and that way, to avoid pedestrians as best as she could, when she hit something that was very solid but warm. *I can't believe that this is the sixth person that I've run into today* "Gomen nasai, sir...." Usagi started but was interrupted by the smooth voice of her arch nemesis, Chiba Mamoru. "No reason to apologize,Odango, because you're just going to run me over again tomorrow" Mamoru said, as he stood up, brushing himself off. Usagi could do nothing but seethe with anger at the one person who could leave her at a loss for words. *How is that someone so handsome, can be such a CONCEITED JERK?* Usagi thought for the millionth time since she has met him.  
  
*When she scrunches up her face like that, she looks just like a rabbit...I wish she were MY rabbit...* Mamoru thought as he looked at the red-faced girl who was rising from the sidewalk, ready to do battle. "What are you looking at Mamoru-baka?" Usagi yelled. "I've been trying to figure that one out for awhile, Odango. Do you think that you can help me?" Mamoru shot back sarcastically. AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I don't have time for this right now....." Usagi yelled as she gathered up the rest of her things and raced towards her school. *Ahhhhh, now I can get on with my day. I always feel so much better after an argument with Odango.* Mamoru chuckled to himself as he made his way to his own school in Azabu.   
  
  
Late Afternoon  
  
"If I could just get just get my hands on Mamoru-baka, I would tear him limb from limb.....or at least try. It's all his fault that I got double detention today!" Usagi muttered as she made her way to the Crown Arcade. "I swear...if he could just get a personality transplant, he would be absoulutely perfect. Even I could fall in love with him..." Usagi said continuing her intimate conversation. "Now, who would fall in love with an Odango like you?" Mamoru said with a sly smile on his face as he sneaked up behind Usagi. * Like half the male population of Tokyo, you included, baka* Mamoru thought to himself. "Why do you care Mamoru-baka?!?!? Why can't you just be nice to me for once? What have I ever done to you?" Usagi whimpered, tears forming in her azure eyes. When Mamoru didn't answer, she turned around and quickly ran to the place where she felt the safest....home. As Mamoru watched the blond odangos disappear he finally answered Usagi's question, "You are the only one to sneak into my heart, but you will never know" Mamoru whispered sadly.  
  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Luna, I don't know why he matters so much. When everyone else teases me, I just laugh it off, but with him, I feel pain at the slightest insult." Usagi sighed. "You wanna know the funniest thing about this......I can't stop thinking what it would be like to talk to him.....actually get to know him without trading insults, but I don't think that will ever happen." Usagi concluded as she absentmindedly petted Luna. As Usagi prepared for bed, her last thought was it would be so nice if Mamoru and her could get along...  
  
  
  
to be continued.....   
  
  
Hey minna!! Getting email makes posting stories go faster,so please give some feedback....I appreaciate it!  
  
ja 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san! Here is chapter 1 of Wishful Thinking. I want to say thank you for the comments on the prologue, and a special thanx to Kawaii Usako who pointed out a BIG mistake I made last time (u wanna be an editor for me?!!?)...hope you like, and always remember that FEEDBACK is what makes a story!! Plus, I'm using japanese in this story...if I have made a mistake please tell me. By the way, in this story, I gave Usagi a little 'sass", so if you like a crybaby Usagi, you're not going to find it here. SORRY!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, because if I did I would eat something other than ramen noodles!!!! What can I say, I'm just a poor college student who likes Sailor Moon. If this has any resemblance to a storyline of yours, please let me know so you can receive credit...THANX  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Konnichiwa= How are you  
Daijabou=I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
  
  
Now on with our feature presentation.......  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 1  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
Next Day-Morning  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIINNNGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO! You are so dead!", screamed a dripping Usagi as she was given an unusual wake-up call by her brother. "Hey, it's not my fault that you can't get up in the mornings, baka!" Shingo replied, barely escaping the pillow that was thrown at him. *Well, since I already had a shower, I should be able to have two slices of toast this morning* Usagi thought as she went to the bathroom and prepare for the day. Once she was dried and dressed, she ran downstairs and did the 30 second dash that she was famous for and ran out the door to complete the rest of her race against the late bell.  
  
With five minutes to go, she rounded the familiar corner where her and Mamoru-baka always had their daily run-in, and sure enough there was contact, and Usagi waited to feel concrete underneath her, but surprisingly, it never came. That's when she opened her eyes and realized that Mamoru had reached out and grabbed her to prevent her from falling. *First water is thrown on me and now this....I wonder why he's being so nice...yeah, like that would ever happen* Usagi tought as she jumped away from Mamoru's grasp. "Be careful there, Odango...can't have you ruining that pretty smile of yours" *Now why in the world would I say that* Mamoru thought as he went in the opposite direction leaving Usagi standing in the middle of the pavement, staring at his back, completely speechless.  
  
  
Late Afternoon-Crown Arcade  
  
*Why do teachers count on tests to show how smart students are.....if I was a teacher, I would never give a test to a class.* Usagi trudged down the street, looking down at the 45 she received on her latest math quiz. (AN: I hate math too...it should be banned!!! ) *Mama is not going to be happy about this, but before I go get my punishment, I might as well have some fun first. I'll just go the arcade and play the new Sailor V game, but not before I treat myself to a triple fudge and vanilla sundae.* Usagi smiled gleefully as she made her way to the cafe part of the arcade. "Konnichiwa Motoki-onii-san, daijabou?" Usagi asked her former crush and now big brother figure as she came up to the counter. "Daijabou, Usagi-chan. Do you want the usual?" Motoki replied, already knowing the answer. "Hai, onegai" Usagi nodded, vigorously shaking her head. "Coming right up" Motoki replied as he headed to the kitchen to make the sundae. As she was waiting, Usagi started to think about the way Mamoru acted towards her earlier in the day, and she still didn't have a reason for his behavior.  
  
*Did he slip and fall on some soap while he took a shower and bump his head, because that is the only thing that I can come up with. Maybe I should ask Motoki-san. He's his best friend, so maybe he knows what is going on.* However, once Motoki placed the sundae in front of her, all her attention focused on one thing...eating the sundae until the last trace of whip cream was gone. Seeing her settle into her sundae, Motoki smiled as he continue to wipe the counters down. When he heard the bell that signals that someone entered the arcade, he looked up and was delighted to see his best friend come through the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mamoru-kun..." Motoki yelled as he greeted his friend. "Konnichiwa Motoki-san." Mamoru replied as he sat down on a bar stool at the counter. Once Motoki placed a steaming cup of black coffee in front of him, Mamoru took the time look around and his eyes settled on a pair of familiar blond odangos. *I should have known that she would be here.....she looks so cute the way she savors every bite of ice cream as if they are going to ban it from it existance...I wonder how she feels about our little encounter today...I know I can't get it out my mind* Just at this moment, Usagi finished her sundae and looked up to see Mamoru, who looked deep in thought. *I guess this would be a good time to confront him about this morning and finally know what he's up to* Usagi thought as she hopped off the stool and approached him.  
  
"Hey Chiba-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Usagi asked. When she didn't receive an answer, she started to get irritated. "Hey, Mamoru-baka, you in there?!??!!??" Usagi yelled as she waved her hand in front of his face. Coming out of his stupor, Mamoru stammered, "N.n..nani?!?" "I asked if I could speak to you Chiba-san, but it seems that you have other things on your mind...." Usagi turned around to leave, when she heard, "Odango, I guess that you are rubbing off on me with the spacing out stuff. What is it that you want to talk about?" Mamoru asked. grinning at the annoyed expression on Usagi's face.  
  
  
"What is with the new attitude today, hmm? Are you trying to play a trick on me?" Usagi asked, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. " Now why would I want to do that, Odango?" "Because you are the most conceited person I know, and for you to care about someone other than yourself is a miracle!" Usagi stated smugly. Mamoru was taken aback at her words, hurt coursing through his body. *Is that how she really sees me....does everyone see me like that* Mamoru wondered, but of course he didn't allow these feelings to come surface. Instead, he figured he try a different tactic...being nice to Odango Atama. "You know what, you're right Odang..I mean Tsukino-san. I guess when people (AN: mostly females) always compliment you it can go to your head." Mamoru said. When he looked at Usagi's face, it took all it had not to bust out laughing. *If she gets any redder, she's going to explode!* Mamoru thought,loving her reaction as Usagi stood there, fuming.   
  
Usagi was speechless! She couldn't believe what Mamoru-baka just did...he agreed with her!!! *There has to be something behind this, and I WILL find out what it is* Usagi , as she turned around abruptly, gathered her things and hurried out of the arcade, devising a plan to get to the bottom of what she called 'The Baka Mystery'. Meanwhile, back in the arcade Mamoru was just chuckling to himself. *I think that I have finally found the ULTIMATE way to get to Usagi.....I can't wait to start*  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
What does Mamoru have up his sleeve...find out in the next chapter, minna!  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know..our favorite couple seems kinda outta character, but there is a REASON why I'm doing this...just work with me, PLEASE!!!!  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello to everyone in fanfiction world. This is the Midnight Dreamer here, with another chapter of Wishful Thinking. First, I want to say THANX for the comments that I have gotten so far on this story (cause I thought I was gonna toss this one to the side) and I hope that you keep 'em coming. Second, if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know, because I need all the inspiration I can get! I want to give a special thanx to my new online friend Moongurl134 who has been there when I caught a serious case of writer's block, and of course my girl Ci-chan.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I could actually eat something other than grilled cheese sandwiches. :-)  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= How are you  
Daijabou=I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
  
Now the feature presentation.......enjoy MINNA!!!  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Next Day-Juuban High  
  
It was lunchtime for the students of Juuban High, and they were taking full advantage of the free time given to them. Sitting under a large oak tree, five girls were the picture of relaxation....well except for one. "Hey Usagi-chan, are you feeling alright? It's been almost ten minutes and you haven't asked for any of my lunch yet.." Makoto said, with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, Usa....what's going on? Is the world coming to an end?" Rei said with a smirk on her face. At this, Usagi snapped out of her own musing and glanced at her friends. "I'm fine Mako-chan, and Rei-chan, you can just stuff it!" Of course this resulted in one of the infamous tongue wars, with everyone else sweatdropping like mad. "Will you guys just stop already and enjoy the time we have left out here?" Minako pleaded. "Gomen minna" Usagi and Rei muttered.   
  
"That's better...now Usagi-chan, what is troubling you so much that you are eating your lunch at a normal pace? I don't mean to be sacarcastic, but it must be serious. Now tell us...what's wrong?" Minako said as she slung an arm around Usagi's shoulders. *How can I tell you when I barely know myself?* Usagi thought wearily. Then she figured she might as be blunt as possible. Maybe she could get a new perspective on things if she told her friends. "Well, I don't know what to make of it, but Chiba-san has actually been nice to me." Usagi said. When she said this, everyone snapped their head up, even Ami who was engrossed in a molecular biology book!   
  
"Wait a minute here.....we're talking about Chiba Mamoru....local hottie...the one you call Mamoru-baka almost daily?!?!" Rei said, astounded. "Yes the very same, and I still don't know what he's up to..." Usagi said, sounding defeated. "Maybe he finally realized that he's in love with you and can't live a day without you..." Minako said dreamily, since she was the romantic of the group. "Yeah, and he shows that love everyday by calling me 'Odango Atama'" Usagi retorted. "Don't worry Usagi-chan, if he tries to hurt you, I'll pound him into the cement for ya!" Makoto said, cracking her knuckles with relish. "Arigato Mako-chan...I'll hold you to it!" Usagi giggled, feeling her spirits rise a little.   
  
  
Crown Arcade-Later that Day  
  
As Mamoru sat down to have his customary cup of black coffee, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to get started on his plan to get next to HIS Odango Atama. At that exact moment, the entrance bells rung. alerting to the arrival of people to the arcade. When Mamoru turned around, he was not disappointed to see Usagi and her group of friends walking through the arcade to the cafe section and sitting down at a booth. He continued to watch Usagi and her friends and noticed that Usagi wasn't completely her bubbly self. *I wonder what's wrong...maybe this is a good time as any to put my plan into action.* Mamoru thought as he watched the familiar set of blond odangos sink lower behind the booth, but before he could go over to her he was stopped by Motoki. "Hey Mamoru-san, I know you like to mess with Usagi-chan, but can you be a little nicer today? She doesn't seem her normally bubbly self." "Sure, as a matter of face, I was thinking that maybe we fight to much and calling a truce. I wonder how she would feel about it. Well, I guess I'll go find out." Mamoru said leaving his friend stunned.  
  
Meanwhile the five girls who sat in the booth were engaged in a heated debate. "Mina-P don't be ridiculous...why would someone like Chiba-san be in love with Odango Atama?!" "Oh Rei-chan, can't you see? There is more to it. Think about the way he acts towards her. It just like when little boys hit the little girls on the playground. This is just his way of expressing his feelings for Usagi-chan. I should know...I am the Senshi of Love!" Minako declared triumphantly, giving the the V for Victory sign. "Whatever...but I still think that there is something more behind it." "For once, I agree with Rei-chan" Usagi said, which effectively silenced the whole group, but not for long. "NANI?!?!?!?!?" the other girls exclaimed. "Why are you so surprised....anywho there has to be a reason that Mamoru-baka is being nice to me. Is he setting me up as a joke or did he make a bet with Motoki? I wouldn't put it past him to do something that mean. When I find out, I swear I'm gonna..." Usagi trailed off as she noticed the expressions on her friends faces. "Minna-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked puzzled, when she suddenly felt someone standing behind her.  
  
"You gonna do what Odango?" Mamoru asked in a playful tone. Usagi whipped araound at the sound of his voice, her face flaming. *Kami...she is adorable* Mamoru thought as he looked at the blushing Usagi. "None of your business!!! Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation?" Usagi bit out, upset over being overheard. "Gomen Tsukino-san. You are right. It was rude of me to listen to your conversation, even though it was about me. How about a nice triple fudge sundae as a sign of forgiveness?" Mamoru asked sincerely. *Hmmmm, maybe he's turning over a new leafand just wants to be nicer. He apologized and everything, but I still can't help but think that he is after something...* Usagi After giving him the once over, Usagi decided that maybe he was a little nice...just a little. Besides there was NO way that she was going to pass up a FREE sundae. "Arigato, Mamoru-ba...I mean Chiba-san." Usagi finished lamely. "That's another thing...I've been thinking about some things, namely my behavior towards you and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it. How about tomorrow at noon in the park?" Mamoru asked. At that point the whole table was in shock. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Mamoru waited and waited and started to get worried when he didn't get an answer. "Tsukino-san...did you hear me?" Mamoru said, his voice laced with amusement. "H.hh.ai....Hai...I'll be there" Usagi replied, still in shock. "Good, well I'll see you then. Ja ne" Mamoru tossed some mony on the table for the sundae and breezed out of the arcade quite aware of the numerous stares that followed his exit, but was only concerned about one belonging to a confused, blue-eyed girl who wore odangos on her head. "Well, this is certainly a beginning, I just hope that she doesn't back out on me..." Mamoru said to himself as he continued to walk home and wait until he would be able to see his Odango Atama again.  
  
  
Makoto's Apartment-Later that Night  
  
Since it was Friday, the girls decided to have a sleepover, but they knew the real reason why they were together tonight: To find out what Mamoru-san is up to. After the little display in the Arcade, everyone was shell-shocked. They couldn't believe that Usagi and Mamoru actually had a conversation that didn't include voices raised to 120 decibels (AN: for those that don't know... that is REALLY loud!) Rei, Makoto, and Ami were busy debating with Minako about his true intentions, while Usagi just stayed to the sidelines, still deep in thought about the events of the day. She couldn't get his face out of her head and the grin that he gave her. *What is going on here? What does he really want from me? I even asked Motoki-onii-chan about it and he doesn't even know, which is strange because they are best friends. Is this all some cruel joke? Kami, onegai help me! I need to know. Does he really want to make amends, and if so why do I get these warn feelings when I think about? I just don't know...* Usagi thought before she was interrupted by someone yelling in her ear. "REI-CHAN!!! You didn't have to scream in MY ear" Serena yelled at her friend. "Well I wouldn't have screamed if you would have said something when I called your name the last FIFTY times." Rei yelled right back. The rest of the girls swetdropped as they saw their two friends go into a tongue war for the second time that day. "I hope no one comes and starts complaining again." Makoto sighed wearily. Minako and Ami just shook their heads. After about ten minutes Usagi and Rei finally stopped the insults, put their tongues away and watched the movie the Mako-chan had rented for them to watch. Of course it was a romance, so everyone enjoyed it. Once the movie was over, everyone started to prepare for bed. As Usagi drifted off to sleep, one thought kept flitting through her head, *Wouldn't it be great if Mamoru and I could have a real friendship....*   
  
  
to be continued.................  
  
  
  
  
I know I promised that I would reveal Mamoru's plan, but I figured that would be to easy, and I needed to develop the story more! Please send comments and FLAMES!!!! Thanx minna. Ja!  



	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
  
Goodness, this story is going a lot slower than I thought but I am determined to finish it. I just want to thank all those that show their continued support. Special thanx goes out to Moon-chan (u like?) and Ci-chan. You two are the best! I also want to thank all those moonies out there that have sent me feedback, cause that is the only way that I'll get better. BTW, to all my V-babe fans out there,I think that Mina gets a couple of wishes granted, don't you? :-)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Sailor Moon no matter how much wishful thinking that I do!!!!  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= How are you  
Daijabou=I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.........  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 3  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:G  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Sakura Park-Saturday  
  
It was another glorious day in Tokyo. The sky was a bright cerulean blue and the sun added a glow on everything that it's rays could touch. The slight breeze brought the fragrance of the sakura trees that were in full bloom around the city. All in all it was the perfect day for new beginnings, and no one felt this more than Chiba Mamoru. As he waited for Usagi, he sat down on a wooden bench and just looked around the park area. A family was taking advantage of the great day by having a picnic. Kids were chasing each other, laughing while parents looked on contently. Seeing this sight always made Mamoru feel sorrowful for the loss of parents when he was so young. As he waited, he fell into his own personal reverie on his past.  
  
At the same time, a young woman entered the park with the feeling of apprehension at what was to come. Usagi was still a little hesistant about exactly Mamoru's intentions were but she finally realized that it wouldn't hurt to find out what he had to say. *What harm could it do? If he hurts me, all I have to do is tell Mako-chan and she'll have a 'little' discussion with him...* she thought smugly as she made her way through the park. Five minutes late, she finally found him sitting on the wooden bench that was located in a secluded section of the park.   
  
When she saw the familiar mop of raven-black she called out to him, "Ohayo Chiba-san!" but was confuse when she didn't receive a response. She called out to him several more times with the same result. So when she finally reached him she was a tad upset. "MAMORU-BAKA!! Didn't you hear me?" she called out slapping him on his back. However, when he turned around to face her, she was struck by the sadness she saw in his eyes, before he quickly recovered and placed a slight grin on his handsome face. *Wait a minute...since when has Mamoru-baka become 'handsome' and why was he so sad just a moment ago...* but her train of thought was interrupted when she finally heard Mamoru speak.  
  
"Gomen Odan...um I mean Tsukino-san. Old habits die hard" he said when her face scruched up at the hated nickname. "Well Chiba-san, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Usagi said as she sat down next to him on the bench. "Well, Tsukino-san, I've been thinking that the way I behave towards you is not right, and I just wanted to say that I was sorry for all the insults and I wonder if we can call a truce." Mamoru said as looked into the shocked face of Usagi. "Chiba-san..." Usagi started, but was interuppted. "Tsukino-san, I would really like it if you would call me Mamoru, and I hope that I can call you Usagi." Mamoru said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.  
  
Needless to say, Usagi was taken aback by this request, but at the same time, felt a warm feeling that spread throughout her body. Not wanting to dwell on her feelings too much, she answered Mamoru. "Sure, Mamoru-san. Now it's my turn to apologize. I want to say sorry for the way I insult you. I mean you can't help it if you're a conciet....Oops! I didn't really mean that." Usagi stammered. "Yes, you did but that is all in the past. So, how about it...Friends?" Mamoru said, stretching out his hand. Usagi looked at his hand and then looked into his eyes. Finally she clasped his hand in hers. "Friends." When there hands touched, each felt an electric sensation. *What in the world was that?!?!?* they thought as they looked at each other. Confused, they drew back there hands at the same time.  
  
After about a minute of silence, Usagi couldn't take it any longer and struck up a conversation. "Well Mamoru-kun, if there isn't anything else, I'll be going now." As she started to stand, Mamoru grabbed her arm to stop her. "Leaving so soon, Usagi-san?" he said lightly. The only thing that Usagi could do is look back and forth from the hand on her wrist and his smug face, but was finally able to respond. "Why Mamoru-kun? Did you want to do something together?" "Well, actually I was thinking that we could hang out for the rest of the day and see if this 'friendship' will hold out. Are you up for it?" Mamoru said, releasing his arm and standing up. *This is just too much!!! First, he wants to be friends and NOW he wants to hang out. There has to be a reason for this, but I'm more confused than ever. Maybe if I be around him enough, then I can find out what he's up to and besides, what could really happen...* Usagi thought as she continued to ponder Mamoru's offer. By this time, Mamoru was getting nervous and fidgety (AN: is that even a word?). *Why is she staring at me like I've grown another head? C'mon Usagi, just say yes* After a couple more seconds,finally, he got the answer he was looking for. "Okay Mamoru-kun. We can hang out for the rest of the day, but I swear if you call me Odango Atama, the truce is over." Usagi said with finality. "I promise Usagi-san, I'll try not to call you 'Odango Atama'." Mamoru agreed. With that said, Usagi gave Mamoru a dazzling smile and looped her arm through his. "Well friend, let's start hanging out!" Usagi exclaimed, as she dragged Mamoru out of the park.  
  
  
At first, Mamoru and Usagi were kind of tense around each other, but after a couple minutes later they were laughing and joking as if they were the best of friends. Mamoru even helped Usagi from falling over her feet a couple of times when it seemed that she was determined to have a 'discussion' with the pavement. All they could do was smile at each other and continue to enjoy the day with each other. As they were making their way through Juuban they figured it would be good to get to know each other. "Hey Mamoru-kun, since we are 'friends' now, I need vital information, like age,favorite color, etc." *And do you have a girlfriend..Wait a minute....why I care about that...* Usagi thought as she struggled to listen to Mamoru. "That's fair enough, I guess....alright, well I'm 18, I go to Azubu Tech, my favorite color is midnight blue, and I like physics." When Usagi stopped suddenly, he turned around puzzled. "Usagi-san, daijabou?" "YOU LIKE PHYSICS??!?!?!?" Usagi practically yelled in the middle of the street. "Hai...is that a problem?" "Iie...I guess not....you and Ami-chan would get along great." Usagi concluded. Mamoru still in a daze said, "Who's Ami?" "Ohhhh......she is one of my best friends. She's partly the reason that I'm actually getting good grades this year." Usagi said laughingly.   
  
"Well, Usagi-san, it's your turn for some vital information.." *Even though I know most of it from Motoki* Mamoru thought as he looked down at the bubbling blonde. "Well, I'm 16, I go to Juuban High, my favorite colors is pink and white, and I LOVE to sleep." "I should have guessed the last one, seeing how you always have to make that mad dash to school..." Mamoru grinned, until Usagi shot him a look. "Gomen Usagi-san..." he said quickly before he received a well placed kick in his shin.   
  
The couple spent the day enjoying the hustle and bustle of the Juuban district. Usagi was having such a good time that she completely let her guard down and just focused on having fun with her new friend. As for Mamoru, through spending more and more time with Usagi, began to see the buildings and streets that he passed everyday, with a new perspective. Colors seemed brighter, sounds were louder, and there was an aura of happiness surrounding him. After going to the mall, lunch, and the movies, Usagi decided it was time to go to the arcade. "Mamoru-san, let's go to the arcade...I think that it's time for us tell Motoki-onii-chan, don't you?" * yeah, and he will probably give me the third degree to find out what really happened*" Sure...and I'll even throw in a couple of Sailor V games on me. How does that sound?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi looked up into his face a genuine smile on hers. "You know what, Mamoru-kun, I have to say that I was a little bit suspicious about why you suddenly wanted to become friends, but I have to say that I don't regret it." Mamoru was touchd by the sincerity of her statement and could do nothing but look at her with a smile that mirrored hers. "That's good to know...now how about we make or way over there and shock the world?" "Sounds good to me..." Usagi said as she looped her arm through his for the second time that day.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they stood in front of the arcade doors. "Ready friend?" Mamoru asked "Ready.." and they stepped inside. The arcade was noisy as usual with video games and people enjoying themselves. However, when Usagi and Mamoru stepped into the place together, everyone ceased all activity. No one could be believe that two people who were supposedly 'sworn enemies' were walking into the arcade, arm in arm. As they made their way to the cafe section, everyone followed, still trying to figure out if what they had seen was real or an illusion. Once they made it to the cafe, they chose a booth and sat down. Motoki, who had seen them come in, was still in a state of shock. "Hey Mina-chan...is Usagi-chan alright?" "Hai, why you ask?" Mina said curious. "Well, she just walked in here with Mamoru-kun, sat down at a booth with him, and they haven't raised their voices yet." At this Minako swiveled around on her stool to see for herself. When she saw that Usagi and Mamoru were actually getting along, she couldn't help the small grin spread across her face. *I knew there was something between them two...I'm just glad that one of them decided to be the bigger person and call a truce. I can't wait to tell the girls about this...* "Oh that...well Usa did say that Mamoru was trying to be nice to her, so I guess she took him up on his offer. Needless to say that Motoki was a bit miffed that his supposed 'best' friend didn't let him know about this himself, but he was in for a first class interrogation when he got a hold of him. "Arigato Mina-chan for the information. I guess I better make my way over there." Motoki said as he came from behind the counter and approached the couple. As he walked away, Minako couldn't help wonder if something could happen between her and Motoki. *Yeah right...like that would ever happen, but it wouldn't hurt to wish...* she thought as she went back to sipping her shake and keeping her eye on Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
  
  
to be continued......  
  
  
I know that this is a horrible way to end this chapter but there is a GOOD reason for this, I PROMISE. Will Mamoru get closer to Usagi? Will Motoki get over his shock? Will Mina's wish come true? If you want to know, you have to continue to read!! Thanx minna!!!  
  



	5. Interlude

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey Hey Hey Sailormoon fans. Here's another chapter of Wishful Thinking. I want to say THANK YOU to all that sent me comments and reviewed my story at FanFiction.net. It's because of you that I decided not to scrap this story. Once again, arigato minna-san!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon cause if I did I would be able to have afford something more than ramen noodles!!   
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= How are you  
Daijabou=I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 4  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Since we last left our famous couple, they had just shocked the whole Juuban district by walking into the Crown Game Center looking like the best of friends. By the time that Motoki reached their table it seemed that everyone that was in the arcade had managed to squeeze their way into the cafe section, waiting to see what would happen next.  
"So Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun...what is it gonna be today?" After careful deliberation, they decided, " The triple fudge brownie sundae, please..." they said simultaneously. "And don't forget the cherries!!" Usagi reminded Motoki as he looked at both with raised eyebrows, and proceeded to make their order.  
  
"Well, Usagi-san, it seems that we have an audience" Mamoru said chuckling. "Yeah, I feel like there are thousands of eyes on me..." Usagi giggled. *Kami I love that laugh...and to think that I had something to do with it* Mamoru thought bemusedly as he and Usagi waited for their order. After about five minutes of small talk, their sundae came, and it took all Usagi's self-control not to rip a spoon out of his hand and dig right in, but she waited until Motoki placed it on the table, gave each a spoon and with a funny expression on his face left their table. However, she was surprised when she looked at Mamoru and saw that his mouth was full of brownie and ice-cream and a look of bliss on his face. * He looks so adorable...it's nice to know that he isn't 'Mr. Perfect' after all" Usagi thought, not bothering to correct herself. Mamoru noticing Usagi looking at him strangely, gave her a sheepish grin, swallowed, and said, "Gomen Usagi-san. I have an obsession with anything chocolate and it ususally gets the best of me" "Oh...you don't have to apologize. I guess that I was a little shocked that you were eating the sundae before I even picked up my spoon. It's usually the other way around, and I totally understand your obsession with chocolate, because I have one myself." Usagi told him, smiling. Mamoru was secretly elated at the fact they had something in common and just grinned back at Usagi.   
  
As they continued to plow their way through the enormous sundae, Motoki and Minako were studying them as well as everyone in the cafe. *I still can't believe that Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun have not once gotten into an argument since they've been here, and now their even sharing a sundae.* Motoki thought as he made his way over to Minako. "Something has to be up. What do you think Mina-chan?" "Well, as the self proclaimed love goddess that I am, it is very obvious...Mamoru-san likes Usagi-chan" "Um...Mina-chan, did you forget about the arguments that were held in here every single day since they met each other?" Motoki asked looking at Minako like she had lost her marbles. "Oh Motoki-chan, that was just a little 'courting' ritual. It's like how little boys hit the little girls that they like on the playground. Believe me, Mamoru-san likes Usa and I bet that she will begin to feel the same way shortly." Minako finished. "Well, I guess that does make sense, in a warped kind of way, but you what, I think our two friends need a little push in the right direction. At the rate they're going their first kiss won't happen twenty years from now." "I agree...I think that some 'divine' intervention is in order. I'll get the girls together and come back so we can come up with a plan. Sound good to you?" Minako asked him, flasing a winsome smile. "Y..yy..yeah, that's fine. Come back around closing and we can start then." Motoki answered. "Great....well, I'll be going now...ja ne Motoki-chan." Mina said, flouncing out of the arcade. *Man, with a smile like that, it's amazing how she doesn't have her own fan club around her at all times* Motoki thought as resumed cleaning the countertop.  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
  
I just put this in so I could set up the rest of the chapters because the story is gonna go faster than what it has. I'm sorry it's so short....but as I said before...I HAVE A GOOD REASON!!!  
  
  



	6. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
  
Since I have gotten such great feedback I think that it to get my creative juices flowing and get this story on the road, so I hope you appreaciate it...please keep the emails and reviews coming!!! Special thanx to Nye for correcting my Japanese...arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and that is all you need to know  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon  
Daijabou=I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 4  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
At around ten o'clock that night, four girls and a guy were huddled in a booth, about to begin an operation that was critically important to numerous lives....well just two, but to them it was all important. "I call to order the first meeting of the Affection Connection." Minako declared banging a class on the tabletop. "Affection Connection....can you get any cornier?!?!?" "Oh hush, Rei-chan and pay attention" Minako said as she glanced at the small gathering at the table.   
  
"We have come together to bring together..." "Oh will you cut the speech and get on with it? My grandfather will kill me if he checks in on me and I am not in my room." Rei interrupted. "Can it hothead...now where was I? Oh yes, we have come together to bring others together. Now our first assignment is Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru." This caused an immediate reaction. "That is highly illogical...those two can't stand each other" commented Ami. "Yeah girlfriend, don't you see the arguments they have everyday?" Makoto asked. "Minna-san!!! Just give me a minute to explain....Motoki-chan, can you help you me out?" Minako looked over to Motoki wearily. "Sure...now what we as their friends have to make them realize is that they have deeper feelings for each other than friendship. Now Mamoru has already taken the first step and has extended the olive branch. Now all we have to do is make the branck grow into a tree....you got it?" Everyone shook their heads in understanding.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. Now does anyone have a plan?" Rei asked. "Well, that is why we are here. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Minako asked looking at her friends. At once, there was a great debate over whose plan was better. Once it turned into a Usagi/Mamoru level shouting match, Ami cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright minna!!! We are all here for the same reason, so let's get it together. Now, it seems that we want to speed up things between our friends, right? How does this sound...." Ami said as everyone leaned in and listened to her plan. After some modification and some compromises, everyone was satified with the plan.   
"Now we have to remember to act normally and try not to reveal anything. I now order this meeting adjourned." Minako said as she tapped her glass on the table. "It's about time...I gotta run guys before I miss the bus...see ya" Rei said as she ran out the door. "That goes for us too...ja ne Mina-chan, Motoki-chan." Makoto and Ami said as they followed Rei out the door.   
  
Once Minako and Motoki was left alone, an arkward silence settled around them. It was a full minute before Minako broke it. "That went well didn't it?" "Yeah, I just hope that this doesn't backfire on us...." "It will all work out, besides we have love on our side." Minako said as she smiled at him. *Kami, where did she learn to smile like that?* Motoki thought until she heard Minako calling his name. "Venus to Furahata....come in" Minako said, waving her hand in front of his face. (AN: I couldn't resist :-p) "Umm...nothing Mina-chan. Well, it's getting late. Would you like a ride home?" Motoki asked her. "I would really appreciate it." Alright, well just wait for a minute while I close up, okay" "I'll be here" Minako said as she sat back down in the booth.   
  
While Motoki was wiping down the countertops and closing out the register, Minako took the time to think about her own situation. * I know that Motoki and I are just good friends, but I would like to be so much more. He is so sincere, kind considerate and the added bonus of being a total hottie. I just wish I had a chance, but I guess bringing others together will have to do for now.* Since Minako was in her own world, she didn't feel Motoki's gaze on her. * I wonder why she is never with anyone....she is charming, idealistic, and brimming with vitality. Plus, she is attractive...very attractive. I just wish I had the nreve to approach her about deepening our friendship, but after what I went through with Reika, I don't want to put myself on the line. It's just as well, but wishing never hurt anyone.* Motoki concluded as he approached her.   
  
"Mina-chan, are you ready to go?" Snapping out her reverie, Minako stood, smiled and followed him outside. On the ride to her house they talked about the plan and how they couldn't wait to get started. However, both were taking in small glances at the other, until finally they pulled up at Minako's door. "This is it...arigato for the ride Motoki-chan." Minako said as she got out the car. "Sure no problem...I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne!" Motoki replied as he sped off into the night.  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Usagi and Mamoru's 'truce' started to develop into an actual friendship. Usagi began to trust Mamoru and not feel so guarded around him. She had thought that with her spending time with Mamoru would cause a commotion among her friends, but on the contrary, they seemed to urge her to be with him. Usagi began to really enjoy her time with Mamoru, and look forward to the time they spent together. On the other hand, Mamoru found himself being more open and enjoying her company more and more. To be truthful, he looked forward to spending time with Usagi. To hear her laugh, her opinions and to see her thousand watt smile. He was a little surprised that Motoki didn't hound him for information, but he took it as a blessing. Little did they know that everything was going according to plan.  
  
  
As the school year was drawing to a close, everyone was excited about the summer vacation. It would mean a much needed break from school and time to have fun. However, the members of the Affection Connection were becoming extremely frustrated. Even though it seemed that their 'assignments' were becoming closer, they still hadn't progressed no further than friendship. Another added stress were the final exams that were coming up, and no one else was more worried about those exams than Usagi. As the girls were sitting down for lunch one day, Usagi expressed her troubles to them.  
  
"Well minna-chan, what do you think I should do?" "Well you could always go to cram school with me, Usagi-chan.." Ami offered. Usagi sweatdropped and replied, "Uhh...that's okay, but would it be to much if you would help me afterwards?" "I don't really know..I have to prepare for my own exams." After this was said, Usagi looked heartbroken, but she didn't know that help was coming her way. Minako just had a lightbulb go off in her head. "Say Usa...why don't you ask Mamoru-san? Since he is in college already, he should be able to help you out." "I don't know Mina-P, I'm sure he has his own exams and I don't want to impose...." "Impose, schmose....just ask and find out! I mean if ya'll are such good friends now, I'm sure he won't mind." Rei interrupted. "Yeah.....just ask Usagi...you don't want to spend the summer in school, do you?" Makoto egged her on. After some careful consideration, Usagi finally conceded that maybe this might work. "Okay.....I'll ask him later. With that said, she went back to her lunch, missing the big grins that had split her friends' faces. An AC meeting would be called tonight.  
  
  
Crown Game Center-Afternoon  
  
"So...Mamoru-kun, how are things between you and Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked his friend as he placed his customary cup of coffee in fron of him. " As best as can be expected. We don't fight as much now..." Mamoru replied as he sipped the hot liquid. *Boy is he stingy with details, but I know if I push, he'll just clam up* Motoki thought as went to a booth to take an order. When Motoki left, Mamoru began to really think about Motoki's question.*How are things between me and Usagi? Well my feelings are becoming deeper than what they were and I don't have any idea how she feels about me. I'll jsut have to keep it cool and just wait....* At this moment, the entrance bell jingled, and five girls walked in and claimed a booth at the cafe.   
  
When the girls entered the cafe, Usagi immediately started scanning the area for a mop of ebony hair. When her eyes finally landed on it, she began to feel anxious. Minako, seeing her distress tapped her on her shoulder. "Usa, daijabou?" "Hai, I'm just a little worried about asking Mamoru-chan for help. i don't want him to think that I am taking advantage..." "Oh nonsense!! If he REALLY is your friend, he will help you. Now go before I do it for you." WIth that said Usagi quickly made her way over to the counter.  
  
When he felt a tap on his shoulder, Mamoru turned around as was greeted by the sight of deep azure eyes. *Kami, does she even know what she is doing to to me* he thought as he plastered on a smile and spoke. "Hey Usagi-chan, what's up?" "Ummm.....nothing really. Uhh...Mamoru-chan, is it alright if I ask you for a favor?" Mamoru was taken aback. She wanted a favor from him...maybe he could put this to good use. "Sure Usagi-chan, what is it?" "Well, I was wondering...ifyoucouldtutormeforexams..." she finished, trying to get it out all in one breathe. "Huh....I didn't understand you." "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know would you be willing to help me with my exams. I know you are probably busy and everything...." Usagi trailed off,waiting for his answer. "Usagi-chan, I would be happy to help you. Just let me know when you want to start." "For real?!?!?!??! Arigato Mamoru-chan, you won't regret this!" Usagi said as she jumped and wrapped him up in a bear hug. After his initial shock, Mamoru returned the embrace, albeit with less enthusiam. After a couple of seconds they pulled away, and glanced at each other, thinking the same thing, *What in the world did I just do, and why did it feel so right?* With this, they dropped their arms to their sides and glanced away from each other. Little did they know that those people who were watching them couldn't be happier. It seemed that something just might work after all.  
  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
I think this is a good place to stop. I know I haven't really developed a concreate plan yet, but I'm just ginna let it flow. Please give comments, suggestions, reviews, and even FLAMES! That is the only way I can get better. More romance in next chapter, I PROMISE!!! Until next time....ja ne minna-san! 


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:  
Hello Hello!!!! The is Dream-chan here with another chapter of Wishful Thinking. I'm surprised at the response that I am getting for this story and I just want to say arigato!! If you haven't already, please read my other stories (all available at FanFiction.net) and tell me what you think. Special shout goes to Ci-chan (when are we gonna see chapter one, girl?), usagi bunny for always cheering me on, to Nye and Usagi-chan for pointing out some errors I made in the dictionary. (If I made anymore, please tell me!), and to everyone else that was nice enough to comment/review my fic  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and neither do you (unless you are Takeuchi Naoko and some other big corporations)  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
** **=conscience  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.........  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 5  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Wednesday Night-Tsukino House  
  
As Usagi was doing her homework in her room, she couldn't help but think back to her tutoring sessions with Mamoru. At first, she thought that he would give up on her, like everyone else had, but to her surprise he stuck it out. Amazingly, she began to understand the complicated equations and the purpose of using letters (even though she still didn't agree with that principle). Usagi began to realize how good it felt to have Mamoru as a friend, but started to wonder if anything more could develop from this. *It's funny how we were once sworn enemies, and now we are friends....as a matter of fact, good friends. I feel so comfortable around him. I wish I knew how Mamo-chan felt.....* At this thought, Usagi's head snapped up. *WAIT A MINUTE!!! What in the world am I thinking? MAMO-CHAN?!?!?!??!?*   
  
**It does have a nice ring to it** an inner voice said  
  
*That's not the point...* Usagi countered.   
  
**Admit it Usagi...you know you want more than friendship...maybe even a relationship? You felt that warmness when he held your hand... **  
  
*Stop it!! That's not TRUE!!*  
  
**Yes it is and when you and him become a couple, I'll say I told you so...**  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!!" Usagi said out loud as she slammed her book closed. *I guess I've been studying too much* Usagi thought as she prepared for bed. Little did she know that someone was battling the same problem.   
  
  
Same Night-Mamoru's Apartment  
  
One lamp illuminated the table where Mamoru was burning the midnight oil studying physics, but it was becoming hopeless for his mind kept drifting back to the tutoring sessions with Usagi.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Almost Usagi-chan, you just have to remember to divide by the varible" Mamoru said as he looked over Usagi's work. "Uhhhh......I wonder who was the dummy that started using letters in math anyway..." Usagi pouted. *Why did I agree to doing this...it's getting harder and harder to hide these feelings* Mamoru thought as he looked at Usagi correct her problem. "I'm finally finished...can we take a break now?" "Well...I guess you deserve it. We have been going at it for almost an hour. Do you want something to eat, drink?" Mamoru asked and was rewarded by a bright smile from Usagi. "Sure...can I help you at all?" "Hai, just follow me..." Mamoru said as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
As Mamoru was preparing hot chocolate, Usagi decided to poke around the kitchen. As she was poking into a cupboard, she found a clear glass jar full of something that she absolutely adored....CHOCOLATE! "Hey Mamoru-chan, why were you holding out on me?" Usagi said, grinning, as she brought the jar from behind her back. Mamoru blushed. "Well, I guess you know one of my obsessions.." *Besides you....* Mamoru thought as he turned his attention back to the stove. "Well how about this, if I get an A on my exam, you give me your stash. If I don't, then I give you mine. Deal?" Usagi said as she held out her hand. "Deal." Mamoru replied as he clasped her hand in his own. As a warm feeling began to travel through his body he looked at Usagi who seemed to be looking at him with a strange light in her eyes. When he realized that he was still holding her hand, he immediately let it go, and turned around just in time to save the hot chocolate. After grabbing some mugs off the shelf, he filled one and handed it to Usagi, who accepted it gratefully. "Ummm...this is great!" Usagi said, as she smacked her lips in appreciation. "Well, I guess I do have some talent after all..." Mamoru grinned as he lead her back to the living room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Whew...now that was a trip down memory lane. Maybe it's time I hit the sack." * Besides, I have to prepare for another 'session' with Usako tommorow* Mamoru thought as he prepared for bed.  
  
  
  
Friday Night-Hikawa Jinja  
  
  
It was finally the beginning of a new weekend and the girls declared that a sleepover was in order to relieve some of stress and to catch up. Unkown to Usagi, this was also an 'information' session for the Affection Connection (AN: now that was too much rhyming). After the preliminary pizza and a movie, it was time to begin a fast game of "Truth or Dare". Of course the first rounds were pretty tame, but after that...let's just say things got outta control.   
  
"Okay it's my turn!!!" Minako yelled, excited about what she was about to do. "Not so loud V-babe..I don't want Grandpa coming in here and checking on us..." Minako blushed and apologized. "Now...Usa..truth or dare?" "TRUTH!" Usagi said instantly. After seeing some of the dares her friends came up with, she wasn't going to take any chances. "Now what do I ask" Minako asked as she tapped her chin, when a mischeivous grin split her face. "Oh I know! Tell us Usa.....how do you REALLY feel about Mamoru-san?" Minako smiled, looking at Usagi's deer-in-the-headlights expression. "N..nn..nani?!?" "I asked you how you really feel about Mamoru-san? Don't try to fib, cause we all know that you can't do it..." Minako grinned. After pouting for a couple of minutes, Usagi finally conceded defeat. "Well, if you really must know, I consider Mamoru a really good friend." "Anything more than a friend?" "Iie....of course not....." Usagi said, a faint blush, crossing her cheeks. Minako sat back, satisfied. She found out all that she needed to know. Now all she had to do was use the information. This definitely good news for AC.  
  
"Now it's my turn," Usagi said, rubbing her hands together. "So, Minako....Truth or Dare?" "I'll take the dare" Minako said, knowing the direction that Usagi would take alright. "Okay.....I dare you to......call a random boy and tell them that you like them!" Usagi gigggled. *Oh my...for a minute there I thought she was going to say Motoki..* Minako breathed in relief as she went to complete her task.  
  
  
Next Tuesday-Mamoru's Apartment  
  
Mamoru was studying for his exams, when there was a knock on his door. He was surprised to say the least, because only a few people knew where he lived. When he opened the door, he was greeted by sunshine solidified when Usagi bounded into the doorway, waving a paper in his face. "LOOK LOOK!!!" Usagi said jumping up and down. "Well, I can't if you continue to wave it around." Mamoru said, smiling. "Oh....gomen....here you go" Usagi said handing the paper over. After looking at the big red score on top of the test, a look of utter amazement came over his face. " A ninety-five?!?!?? That's great Usagi-chan!" Mamoru said beaming at her. Usagi smiled back, feeling herself being bathed in the warm glow of his approval. "Well......I just wanted you to be the first to know that's all, and I also came to collect on bet. You do remember don't you?" " How could I forget..." Mamoru said as he went to the cupboard, and removed the glass jar. Usagi's eyes went big as saucers when he placed the jar in her hands.   
  
"Arigato Mamo-c...I mean Mamoru-chan" *That was a close call* Usagi thought hoping he didn't catch it. " No problem, Usa...." Mamoru began "Iie....it was a big deal, and I just want to say arigato for putting up with me and sticking it out" Usagi said standing on tiptoe as she went to kiss him on the cheek, at the same time when Mamoru turned his head. Lips met and feelings were brought to the surface as they started to deepen the kiss. A frisson of energy began to fill the air as Usagi and Mamoru continued, until finally their lungs began to crave oxygen. They broke apart, chests heaving, looking at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Snapping out it first, Mamoru tried to find the words to say. "Uhhh...Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to do that..." he stammered. Usagi's face fell at his words. * I knew that he could only see me as a friend* Usagi thought sadly.   
  
"You don't have to apologize Mamoru-chan. I'll just go now..." she trailed off as she quickly gathered her things and ran out the apartment as quickly as her feet could carry her. Mamoru could do nothing but stare at her retreating back until she disappered into the elevator. *Baka, Baka, BAKA!! You just missed your big opportunity. Now she will never know how much I ca...Iie, that's not right. She'll never realize how much I love her* he thought as he slowly closed his door with a small click.  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
  
Ohmigoodness?!?!?! Can the Affection Connection fix this or is it all over between our favorite couple. Stay tuned to find out!! Ja ne minna-san  
  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~ 


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  
  
Goodness!!! This story is starting to have a life of it's own! I just want to say that THANX for the feedback/reviews that I have recieved. It just makes the writing go faster. BTW, if you really have something to say about this story, please let me know, because that is the only way I get better (I understand that now that I am a fanfic author *_~).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if you could convince Naoko-sama to give me the rights, I'll split profits with you!! :-)  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
** **=conscience  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.........  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking-Chapter 6  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
That Same Night-Crown Game Center  
  
Since the weekend had been full of cramming for exams, this was the first time that everyone was able to meet up and talk about the other 'project' they've yet to complete. "I'm telling you, things are heating up between these two...I can feel it." Minako told the other members of the Affection Connection as they gathered at the arcade. "I'll agree with you there...it seemed that she was really hesistant about revealing how she felt about Mamoru-san." Makoto said, sipping her shake. "Well...now that we know there is a possibility that Usa likes Mamoru, how do we get Mamoru to admit the same and better yet how to get them both to admit their feelings to each other? You know they are the most stubborn people to ever walk the earth..." Rei muttered as she played with her straw. "You can leave Mamoru to me...if there is one thing that I can do, that is I can wear him down." Motoki confidently replied. *Not only gorgeous, intellegent, and charming, but resourceful too.* Minako thought as she smiled at Motoki. *I could really get used to her smiling at me like that...all the time. Maybe it's time I do something about it...* Motoki thought as he grinned back, causing her to blush, but still bold enough to meet his gaze.   
  
Seeing this, Ami decided to take over."I think Rei-chan is on the right track. The best thing to do right now is convince both of them to admit their feelings to themselves and then we devise a plan that will make them confess their feelings to each other. If there isn't anything else, I have to get home to prepare for cram school that I'm starting next week." Of course this got everyone's attention. "NANI?!?!? It's the summer vacation Ami-chan! Why would you want to go to school??!?" Minako asked, completely scandalized. "One can never learn too much..." Ami replied as everyone sweatdropped. "I guess so Ami-chan, but I would have a better time baking up a storm." Makoto replied (AN: No pun intended ^-^). "Alright then minna-chan, I guess that's it. We'll continue to work on Usagi and Motoki you get whatever you can from Mamoru. Meeting adjourned." Minako said as she rose from the table.   
  
After telling everyone goodbye, Minako turned around to gather her things to leave, when she heard Motoki call her name. "Hai, Motoki-chan....is something the matter?" she asked with a questioning look in her eyes. *I want to ask you out, but I don't know how you'll react* Motoki thought, but instead asked, "How did your exams go?" Needless to say, Minako was disappointed. "Umm...I guess they went alright...why do you ask?" "I was just concerned, that's all. I know how hard all of you had been studying." Motoki replied. "Oh....well, I better book it, or I'll get an earful from my parents." Minako said breezily as she made her way out the door. Once she was out of sight, Motoki leaned his head on the wall behind him as let out a deep sigh.   
*Why can't I just say what I feel, instead of my brain getting in the way* he thought to himself as he prepared to lock up the arcade.   
  
  
  
Tsukino Household  
  
After what happened at Mamoru's apartment, Usagi needed to be alone. So, she aimslessly walked the Tokyo streets until she felt somewhat stable. When Usagi arrived home, she bolted upstairs without greeting anyone, entered her room, and quickly shutting the door. Then without warning, she started to slide down the door, tears streaming from her face, thinking about what happened at Mamoru's apartment...  
  
Flashback   
  
Lips met and feelings were brought to the surface as they started to deepen the kiss. A frisson of energy began to fill the air as Usagi and Mamoru continued, until finally their lungs began to crave oxygen.  
  
End Flashback  
  
*How could I have let that happen? Better yet, how could have wished it to never end? I knew that we could never be more than friends. To think that I almost brought into Minako's theory...* Usagi thought in turmoil, when she felt something lick her hand. Startled she looked down to see Luna rubbing against her hand, in a gesture of comfort. "Oh Luna....you will always be there for me, won't you?" Usagi asked the cat, as she began to pet her in return. Luna just looked up and purred, hoping to ease some of the distress that she sensed in her owner.   
  
About an hour passed before Usagi picked herself off the floor and took her uniform off, and prepared for bed. As she was putting away her skirt, she looked on top of her dresser to find a picture of her and Mamoru that had been taken in the park. In the picture, they were in the rose gardens and asked a passerby to take the picture for them. Mamoru was standing to her side, with his arm slung over her shoulders. *We looked so carefree then.....now it will never be the same.* Usagi decided, as she placed the picture back in it's place on the dresser. Sighing, she climbed into bed, with the moonlight the only witness to her tears.  
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
When Usagi woke up, she was surprised to see the time displayed on the alarm clock to be 11:00 am. *OHMIGOODNESS!!!! I AM SOOOOOO LATE!!! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!?!??* she thought as she jumped out of bed and went to her closet to get a uniform, and ran to the bathroom. She was halfway through putting her hair into her trademark odangos when she realized that today was the start of her summer vacation. With that thought, she took out her one finished odango, put her pajamas back on, and scrambled back into bed. As she was drifting back to sleep, her phone rung. She tried to ignore it, hoping that someone else would answer it, but it kept ringing and ringing, so she finally gave up and answered it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Tsukino residence", Usagi answered groggily.  
  
"Hey girlfriend, it's me, Minako", Minako said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan...what are you up to today?" Usagi asked, her voice perking up at the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since it was the first day of summer vaction it would be great if we kicked it off at the beach.", Minako suggested.  
  
"Well, I don't know Mina-chan......", Usagi hesitated.  
  
"Aww....c'mon. It will be great. Sun, fun, friends..what more can you ask for? By the way, Mako-chan said she would pack a picnic lunch for us...", Minako argued, knowing that the mention of Mako's cooking would reel Usagi in.  
  
  
"I'm there!...what time do ya'll want to meet?", Usagi asked   
  
"How about around 1 o'clock at Rei's?"  
  
"Sounds good to me...I'll see you then.", Usagi replied  
  
"Alright then...ja ne", Minako said as she hung up the phone.  
  
As Usagi hung up the phone she made a promise to herself that she would have fun with her friends and try to put Mamoru where he belonged...in the past.  
  
  
Tokyo Bay Beach-Later That Day  
  
When the girls finally reached their destination, they found a spot, put their stuff down, and prepared to have fun in the sun. As they lathered on sunscreen, they noticed that most of the school population of Tokyo had the same idea. The girls began to take off their clothes, leaving them in their bathing suits. Some of the male population took notice of this and did the usual catcalling and whistling, but the girls just smiled and prepared to enjoy the day. Makoto, Minako, Usagi and Rei ran to the ocean, while Ami pulled out a calculus book to read. However, she was soon interuppted by Usagi who snatched the book out of her hand, pulled her up and then ran to their friends in the water.   
  
After an hour of swimming and splashing, it was time for lunch. Everyone ate heartily after their playtime in the water, and settled down to a nap. Minako was resting her eyes whe she felt someone stir beside her. She looked over to see Usagi sit up. At the sight of tears in her friends eyes, she became instantly concerned.  
  
"Hey Usa....are you feeling alright?" Minako asked, concerned for her friend. Usagi didn't know what to say. *How do I tell her what happened the other day when I don't even know myself?* Usagi reasoned as she looked at the worried face of her friend. *However, maybe it would help if I talk it over with someone, and since Minako is the 'love' goddess, maybe she can help me out.* she thought as she turned to her friend. Brushing the tears away, Usagi sighed and said,   
"Mina-chan...I don't know how to tell you this, but I need someone to tell or I'll explode, and you have to promise to keep this to yourself for now, alright?" "Usa...you know that you can tell me anything..." Minako said as she pulled Usagi into a hug. Feeling stronger, Usagi finally let it all out. " I kissed Mamoru." she said quietly. "Usa...did you just say that you and Mamoru-san kissed?" Minako asked, thinking her ears were playing a trick on her. "Hai...and I think that I feel something more than friendship for him...what do I do?" Usagi asked as she looked at the waves rolling into shore.   
  
  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
I think that this is my first official cliffhanger in this story!!! ^-^  
Anyway, how will the Affection Connection deal with this new development? Will Mamoru confess to Motoki? Will Motoki and Minako ever get together? Stay tuned to find out!!!!!   
  
  
ja ne minna  
  
  
~o~midnight dreamer~o~ 


	9. Interlude 2

Author's Notes:  
  
I know that some of you are like...NOT ANOTHER INTERLUDE, but I have my reasons. I think that you are going to like it...at least, I hope you do! ^_^ Remember send all comments and reviews.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....enuff said!  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.....  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Crown Game Center  
  
The sun was setting, and the sky had turned into a kaliedoscope of red, oranges, and purples. Children were running home, so that they could enjoy dinner with their families. This was just another summer night in Juuban. Minako watched all from a window, as she sat at a booth, sipping her vanilla milkshake. She was alone, for once, and seemed to be in deep concentration. She couldn't believe what had happened between Usa and Mamoru-san, and what's worse, not being able to tell anyone about it. This was exactly what the Affection Connection had been striving for, and the two most important people in the situation were avoiding each other like the plague. She noticed this, when everytime Mamoru would come by the arcade, Usagi would make up some flimsy excuse and leave, or Mamoru saw the group of friends walking down the street, he would immediately turn in the other direction. Pretty soon, everyone else started to notice too, and voiced the opinion that maybe it was a bad idea to set Usagi and Mamoru up. Plus, Motoki seemed to be holding something back from the group, which she didn't appreciate at all. With all this against her, Minako stood her ground and begged her friends to help her, but she was beginning to feel desperate. As she was wallowing in self-pity, she heard someone call her.  
  
"Mina-chan...Mina-chan...Mina-chan, are you there?" No response. Noticing her behavior, Motoki was concerned thinking, *If someone hurt her feelings, they are going to answer to me.* Sitting down across from her, he took her hand that was laying on the table, and enclosed it, trying to get her attention. When she snapped her head up, he was struck once again by the aura of beauty that surrounded her. * I bet she doesn't even know what she doing to me...and the rest of the Juuban population for that matter. If she smiles at me one more time, I'm gonna ask her out, I mean this time...*, he thought as he gazed into her sky-blue eyes. When Minako felt someone cover her had, she was shocked to discover that it was no other than Motoki. After the shock wore off, she felt a warm tingling sensation, that was really starting to do weird things to her breathing.  
  
"Ummm....Motoki-chan, you wanted something?" Minako asked, breaking the spell. "Ohh....well, I just wanted to know why you looked so down. You haven't smiled since you got here. So, tell me what's up? Maybe I can help...", he urged. *Well, I don't feel like betraying Usa, but right now, I don't have a choice. I just want to see my friend happy...*, Minako sighed. "Alright Motoki, but you have to swear not to repeat this alright. Now prepare yourself. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san kissed.", Minako rushed the last part out. She was a bit surprised at his reaction when Motoki let out a sigh of relief. "I am sooo glad that someone else knows about this, because Mamoru-kun told me the same thing. I was swore to secrecy and that's why I didn't tell you guys, but I can't take what those two are doing to each other and I know that the only way either of them is going to be happy is together." "I couldn't have said it better myself...", Minako agreed as she smiled at him. *I guess I just got my opportunity*, Motoki thought as he tried to think of the words he wanted to say. "Well, Motoki-chan, thanks for listening to me. I feel much better now...", Minako said as she started to gather her things. "Ummmm.....Mina-chan, before you go can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?", Minako asked curiously. "Well....I was thinking that if you weren't doing anything this weekend, how wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Motoki rushed out with a blush starting to creep up his cheeks. Minako was shocked! * I can't believe that he just asked me out, but I just better make sure.* she thought before she asked him,"What did you say Motoki-chan? I didn't understand that last part..." *Take a deep breath, Motoki, and just say it again.* "I just wanted to know would to go out with me sometime? I'll understand if you don't, and I'll understand if you don't want to....", Motoki rambled, until he was cut short by Minako. "I would really like that, Motoki-chan." "Umm...alright...well, I'll call you later and we'll talk, okay?" "Sure....here's my number.", Minako said as she grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down. Handing it to Motoki, she got up from the table, and said, "Here you go Motoki-chan...ja ne!", she said as she exited the arcade. Motoki stared at her figure and then at the number on the napkin. * This might actually be the beginning of something wonderful...*, he thought as he got up from the booth, putting the napkin in a safe place.  
  
  
  
to be continued.................  
  
  
I know this is short, and you're probably like, "FINISH IT ALREADY!", but I just like to set things up. Next chapter will be full of action, so stayed tuned minna-san!  
  
  
ja ne  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  
  



	10. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello Hello Hello fanfiction fans. I'm just cranking out these chapters (so you should be proud of me ^_^) and also working on another story....I never thought I would do this. Anyway, I'm happy that you are enjoying Wishful Thinking!! I think that this should be finished up in the next chapeter, with an epilogue to follow, so I hope that make some of you happy. I've put a little more of Mamoru in here cause I feel that I've been neglecting him. ^_^ Special thanx to my cheerleaders, Becky, ACJ, usagi bunny, Sere-chan, Moon-chan, Nye-chan, and everyone else that has shown support. Well, enough of running my mouth. Get reading!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so all those lawyers that were planning on suing me....na na na na!!! :-p  
  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation.....  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author:Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Twelve stories up from the ground, stood a young man at a balcony railing. The wind had ruffled his hair, placing errant strands  
of ebony in his face. Using his hand to push his hair out of the way, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes,looking like the perfect picture of contentment. However, he was a boiling cauldron of emotion on the inside. He just couldn't believe that his dream had come true. Usagi had kissed him...she really had. Then reality had to make it's ugly presence known and take his dream away just as quickly. He had tried talking to her, but it seemed that everytime he was close enough, she would find away to leave the area. After this happened a couple of times, Mamoru took the hint...she just didn't feel the same about him as he did about her. At first he tried to keep it in, but when Motoki started hounding him, he finally gave up, swore Motoki to secrecy, and confessed everything. Needless to say, Motoki was shocked, but he put that aside and tried to comfort his best friend the best way he knew how. By giving him chocolate. Mamoru couldn't help to smile a little when Motoki placed the triple fudge sundae in front of him. At that moment, he was sincerely happy to have a friend like Motoki. After talking it out with Motoki, the only thing that he could do is let things run their course.  
  
When he came to the same conclusion, he figured that he had to accept the way how things came to be, but that was his main problem. He couldn't accept it!! Now that he had a taste of heaven, he didn't want to go back to the hell that he had been in before she barged her way into his life. He needed her smile, her warmth, her light, her love. He needed HER! Coming back to the present, Mamoru lifted his head to look at the great red fiery ball that was the sun begin to sink down into the sea. He wondered what she was doing right now, and could she be possibly thinking of him. *Yeah right Mamoru...like anyone could fall in love with you...* At this thought, Mamoru could do nothing but let out a defeated sigh, because this was the first question that he didn't have the answer to.  
  
  
  
Tsukino House-Same Evening  
  
It was late in the afternoon, with the last rays of the sun disappearing over the horizon. The sheer curtains in Usagi's room stirred in the summer night breeze, which carried the sound of childrens' laughter at play. However, Usagi heard, saw, and felt none of this as she stared at her ceiling, because she had yet to do the one thing that would give her sanity. Forgetting Mamoru.   
  
Turning over she sighed and began to once again, go over the what happened between them. At times, she swore she could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips that she felt the first time his lips touched hers. The feel of his arms around his waist, as if they belonged there, and most importantly the emotions that swirled in his eyes when they pulled away from each other. Grabbing her pillow in frustration (AN: Not in that way!), she put it to her face and gave a low scream.   
  
*ARRRGGHHH...why does everything have to be so screwy?!? All I wanted was a drama-free summer vacation...Now look at me...I think I could be falling in love with a friend, who was my worst enemy....I just had to take the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies even closer" to a higher level....I'm kinda happy that I confided in Minako and surprisingly she had kept her mouth shut, but in this instance, I wish she would just let it slip...* Usagi thought, as she pulled the pillow away from her face. Seeing how she was getting no where, she gave up for the night and prepared for bed. Gazing out of her window, she once again spied a shooting star. Before she drifted off into sleep, her last thought was if there was anyone who granted wishes, please help her find a way out of this mess. Little did she know that help had already been sent.  
  
  
  
  
Tokyo Bay Beach-That Evening  
  
After a great date of dinner and dancing, Motoki asked Minako if she wanted to walk along the shoreline. Minako readily agreed, excited at having some alone time with him. Once they reached the beach, they took off their shoes, and proceeded to walk along the shore. They talked of everything under the sun, until they fell into a companionable silence. When the sun had disappeared over the horizon, it turned chilly, causing Minako to wrap her arms around herself in an effort to warm up. When Motoki saw this he put matters into his own hands. Taking off his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up.   
However, he got an unexpected surprise when a jolt of electricity shot through him, causing him to stop what he was doing and just look at her. Minako,perplexed at why he stopped, lifted her gaze to his and was taken aback at what she saw there. As if on automatic, their bodies came closer and closer together, until they could feel the warm breath of each other on their faces. Just before their lips met, Motoki couldn't help but ask, "Mina-chan...are you sure about this...I mean...you don't have to....," he sputtered on until Minako replied, "It's about time Toki-chan...*, as she pulled down his head to finish what they started. An hour and a couple of kisses later, Motoki and Minako just say on the beach, holding each other, watching the moon make it's nightly ascent and the stars beginning to glow brightly. Looking up at the moon, Minako could only wish that everyone could be as happy as she was now, which conssequently made her think about Usagi, throwing her into a contemplative mood.   
  
Sensing her change, Motoki leaned over, placed a light kiss on her temple, and asked her what was wrong. Sighing, she layed her head on his shoulder and said, "I was just thinking about Usa and Mamoru-san.....I know that they could be so happy together..." "Yeah..I know what you mean...I don't think that they even know how they brought out the best in each other. It was so good to see Mamoru-kun have a genuine smile on his face, and those only made an appearance after he had spent time with Usagi-chan. I wish there was something that we could do....", Motoki trailed off. The couple lasped back into a peaceful silence, when all of the sudden, Minako snapped her fingers and yelled, "I got it, and I think that you and I can pull it off....ohhh why didn't I think of this before..." Getting up, she pulled Motoki to his feet, and rushed him to his car, never letting go of his hand.   
  
When they were driving around the streets of Tokyo, Motoki finally asked Minako what exactly was going on. She turned to look at him, with a mischievous gleam in her eye and said, "We are going to get those two together, and this is how.....", Minako explained, as she laid out the plan. Once she finished, Motoki could do nothing but smile. "Very simple and precise.....remind me to always stay on your good side..." Motoki chuckled. Minako just stuck her tongue out at him. "So when do you want to do this?", Motoki asked. " Tomorrow...it won't take that long to set up and I just want to see my friends happy again.", Minako gushed excitedly. Motoki just looked at the young woman, smiling and thanked whoever was in the heavens for giving him his personal goddess of love.  
  
  
  
Tsukino House-Next Day  
  
Usagi woke up early, but didn't move to get out of the bed. She could smell the pancakes her mother was cooking, but she wasn't hungry. *Boy, do I got it bad*, she thought as she looked at the small rainbows the sunlight reflected on her ceiling. She was still staring, when she heard her mom call out and say that there was a special delivery for her. Curious, she jumped out of bed, pulled on her robe and ran down the stairs. When she reached the door, a delivery man stood there with a dozen of red roses and a gigantic Hershey's kiss. Signing the form, she accepted these gift and closed the door, amazed that someone would do this for her. Running back up to her room, she shut the door, and closed the door. Bringing the roses to her nose, she sniffed, loving the frangrance that was filling up her nostrils. Suddenly, a piece of white caught her eye, and when she investigated further, she found it to be a white envelope with a pink bunny holding a heart. Hurriedly, she read the short message....  
  
  
Dear Usagi-chan....  
  
Please accept this a token of the friendship that I have for you. I know that we haven't talked in awhile, but there are some things that I must say to you. If you are willing, please meet me in the rose gardens at 7pm...I'll be waiting for you.  
  
  
Sicerely,  
  
Mamoru-chan  
  
  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it!! He actually wanted to talk things out. *Oh Mamo-chan.....I can't wait to tell you how I feel either...I've held back for too long already. I think that it's time we both are happy.*, she thought as she leaned back into her pillows, a bright smile lighting up her face.  
  
  
Chiba Apartment-Same Day  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time, Mamoru received a similar delivery. This time it was an oversize Hershey's bar, and a rose with a note, attached to it. Looking at the man in surprise, he hastily signed his name, thanked the man, and shut the door. After getting over his initials shock, he reached for the note, and opened it slowly...  
  
  
Dear Mamoru-chan...  
  
First I would to like to apologize for avoiding you, but after what happened between us, I just became confused, but I've had some time to think things through and I was wondering if I could talk to you about them. If you're up to it, please meet me in the rose gardens at 7pm....I'll be waiting for you.  
  
  
sincerely,  
  
Usagi-chan  
  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe it!!! After reading the note five more times, he finally came to a decision. *Chiba...you've been given another opportunity to tell her how you feel and you WILL do it tonight*. With that, he settled down to his morning cup of coffee with a slight smile playing on his lips, all his thoughts consumed by one thing. His Usako.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
  
I bet you saw that coming didn't you.....well will the plan work or will it just backfire....stay tuned! 


	11. Chapter 8-Conclusion

Author's Notes:  
  
Alright minna-san!!! After 4 straight hours of typing ,a lot of stretching, and some threats (Nye-chan *_~), I finally finished...this is the LAST chapter of Wishful Thinking. There are so many people to thank, but I don't want to forget anyone, so I'll play it safe and just say...THANX EVERYONE! I hope that you enjoy this!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time...I don't own Sailor moon, so take the lawsuits somewhere ELSE!!  
  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
Koishii=beloved  
Aishiteru=I love you (I hope I spelled that right)  
  
  
  
  
Now on with the show........  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Sakura Park-Next Afternoon  
  
"Alright minna, we have five hours...Toki-chan and I....," Minako started until she noticed everyone staring at her strangely. "Ummm...why are you all looking at me like that?", she asked nervously. "Since when has it become 'Toki-chan'? Have you been holding out on us?", Rei asked mischievously. "Yeah girlfriend....we want details", Makoto said, gleefully rubbing her hands together. Ami just sat there with a curious expression on her face, waiting for Minako's explanation. Minako could only groan, thinking, *When will I ever learn to control my mouth....*. "Minna-chan...that's not important right now, but I promise that I will tell everything, once we finish this. Now as I was saying, Motoki-chan and I have already got the ball rolling. We have set it up so that Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will meet each other here at seven o'clock tonight. Now we need your help to turn the rose gardens into the most romantic place on earth. We have already asked the park director for permission and he granted it, so are you willing to help?", Minako asked, with a pleading look. She received three very enthusiastic "Hai!" from her friends. "Well, let's get started...", Minako said as the group turned into the rose gardens.  
  
  
Crown Game Center-Late Afternoon  
  
  
After his classes at university, Chiba Mamoru walked into the Crown with a big grin plastered on his face. He strode through the arcade section, then entered the cafe, looking for his best friend. Sure enough, Motoki was there, wiping down the already spotless countertop. Calling out and waving to him, Mamoru reached his usual stool and sat down. Once he was settled, Motoki asked him bluntly, "What's got you in such a good mood?", knowing full well what that thing was. "I received something from Usagi-chan today, telling me to meet her later at the park. I'm telling you Motoki-kun...this is my big chance. You don't know how many times I woke up during the night disappointed that the sun was not shining brightly in the sky. I'm just glad to know that she is finally willing to talk to me about what happened, cause I was starting to go insane," Mamoru was rambling in a very un-Mamoru-like fashion, when Motoki interrupted. "What do mean 'starting'....I thought that you were already there...", Motoki said, grinning at his happy friend. All he was received was a mock glare.   
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...", Mamoru paused giving Motoki a pointed look, "I just hope that things work out for the best. I know that I have to tell her how I really feel and let the chips fall. I just hope they fall my way." Mamoru finished as he glanced at his watch. Noticing the time, he hopped of the stool and walked to the exit, yelling a goodbye over his shoulder to Motoki. *Boy....does he got it BAD! I just hope that this doesn't blow up in our faces, but even if it did, I wouldn't miss this for the world...*, Motoki thought as he looked at the disappearing form of his best friend.  
  
Tsukino House-Same Time  
  
After washing her hair for the third time, Usagi sat down in front of her vanity mirror, and proceeded to do one of the most enduring tasks ever put on this earth...drying her hair. *But this is all worth it for my Mamo-chan...my Mamo-chan...that has such a nice ring to it*, Usagi thought gleefully as she began to part and dry her hair. Two and a half-hours later, with hair glistening like sunshine, she went to her closet, trying to choose something to wear. She was about to give up hope, when her eye caught on something.   
  
When she went to inspect it more closely, she discovered that it was a white summer halter dress, with a silver crescent moon in the middle. It stopped about two inches above her knees, and was slit to about mid thigh. She grabbed the dress off the hanger and slipped it over her head. Next, she put the small diamond stud earrings she received from her grandparents last Christmas, in her ears. Then she slipped on the silver sandals that cost her a month's allowance to buy. Finally, she completed her look with a touch of iridescent eyeshadow, lipgloss, and a spritz of cherry vanilla, Usagi's trademark scent. When she had finally finished, she turned around to look at herself in the full-length mirror. *Perfect...now I just hope Mamo-chan thinks so...*, she thought as she grabbed her purse, the note, and ran down the steps, eager to be on time for once.  
  
  
Sakura Park-That Evening  
  
Even though it was a half an hour before he was supposed to meet Usagi, Mamoru was making his way to the rose gardens. Once he entered, he was surprised at the transformation. Little string lights were intertwined throughout the bushes and trees, making it seem that the stars decided to fall to Earth. The perfect setting for him and Usako he thought, breathing in the rose-scented air. It was almost like someone knew that something was going to happen here tonight. Little did he know how right he was.   
  
  
Over in the far corner the garden, four girls and a guy were squatted behind a large bush, which gave them protection from being noticed, while at the same time giving them an excellent view of the clearing, where Mamoru now stood. If Mamoru wasn't so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he would have heard some heated whispering...  
  
"I never knew Mamoru-san could be any hotter than he was already..."  
  
"What does he have that I don't..."  
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend....  
  
"Can it Mako-chan.....where is that odango atama?"  
  
"Will you guys hush...he'll hear us...."  
  
Just then all conversation stopped when they realized that someone else had joined Mamoru in the clearing.  
  
Usagi had finally made it to the rose gardens, negotiating her way through the park. Taking a deep breath, she entered the gardens, and gave a delightful gasp at the decorations she saw there. When Mamoru heard this, he turned around at was struck by the raw beauty that Usagi seemed to radiate unknowingly. Slowly he made his way  
over to her.   
  
As Usagi saw him approach the only thing that she could think was, *WOW!* Just as Usagi had dressed to impress, so had Mamoru. A midnight blue silk shirt caressed is form, hinting at the muscular form underneath. Black causal Armani slacks and black leather loafers completed the look. Finally finding her voice, she spoke up, "Hello Mamoru-chan." "Hello Usagi-chan...umm...how have you been?", Mamoru said, not quite ready to declare his feelings. Usagi was disappointed to say the least, but she went along with it, making small talk.   
  
After about twenty minutes, Usagi was starting to get worried. They had talked about everything under the sun, but have avoided the REAL reason why they were even here. *Well....it's time for me to give things a push...*, Usagi thought as a look of determination came over her face. Breaking the awkward silence that descended upon them, she said, "Mamoru-chan...isn't there something that you wanted to tell me?" Mamoru was taken aback, but not for long. "Wait a minute...I thought that you had something to tell me...you said so in this note you sent me...", Mamoru said, taking the note from his pocket. "Nani...I didn't send you a note…you sent me one and said that we should meet here, because you had something to tell me.", Usagi said nervously, pulling the note from her purse. Both looked at each other, the notes, and back again. They came to the same conclusion. They were going to kill their FORMER best friends. "I don't believe this....when I see Mina-chan, I'm gonna put the fear of Kami-sama in her.", she bellowed. "Same here.", Mamoru added in a caustic tone. All of the sudden they heard a rustling sound and turned towards it. As they listened, they could have sworn they heard whispering from the bushes on the far side of the garden. By hidden agreement, they decided to surround the bush from behind.  
  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work....."  
  
"OW!!! You just stepped on my hand..."  
  
"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better..."  
  
"Ewww....PDA Alert!"  
  
"I wish I could have someone to perform PDA with..."  
  
"Will all of you be quiet or they'll hear us...quite frankly I'm surprised that they haven't by now."  
  
"Aww...relax Ami-chan...hey where they'd go?"  
  
"We're right behind you...", a deep voice said. All conversation ceased between the bickering friends. In slow motion, they turned around to find two people who like they wanted to murder them on the spot. As Minako opened her mouth, Usagi held up her hand, and said, " I want the truth, so don't even try to come up with excuses." Minako closed her mouth, looked at her friends for a moment, and sighed. "Alright....you deserve that much. Well it all began when......", Minako started as she tried to tell Usagi and Mamoru about the Affection Connection and everything else. After her explanation, Usagi was amazed. *My friends really don't have any lives...*, she thought wearily, than began to speak when she noticed that Minako had finished her story. "Minna-chan.....I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you shouldn't manipulate people like that.", Usagi said. At this her friends bent their heads down and said, "Gomen, Usagi-chan." Then, Minako came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We just wanted to make you happy Usa...", she said with a wink. "I forgive you Mina-chan. All I ask is that you direct your matchmaking skills somewhere else. About ten feet way, Motoki was having the same conversation with Mamoru. After all was said and done, everyone was still friends.   
  
  
  
As their friends left, Usagi and Mamoru went back to the rose garden and sat on the bench, thinking about tonight's events. Ten minutes later, Usagi was still angry...very angry, but deflated somehow. *I can't believe that they would do this to us...how dare they interfere...*,who had gotten up and started pacing back and forth in front of Mamoru who was still seated on the bench. Meanwhile, Mamoru had got over his initial anger, and was thinking how to tell Usagi how he really felt. Putting his hand on her arm as she paced in front in him, she stopped and looked down at him. "Daijabou Mamoru-chan?", Usagi asked worried at the expression in his eyes. Mamoru, touched by the concern he saw in her face replied,"Daijabou Usagi-chan. Umm...there is something that I do have to tell you...I just hope that you won't run away this time...", Mamoru said as continued to look at Usagi. At this, Usagi sat next to Mamoru, knowing that something was about to be said that would change their relationship forever.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mamoru said, "Usagi-chan...I that you thought that I had an ulterior motive for wanting to be friends with you, and I'm now ready to tell you something that I've held inside for too long. Aishiteru Usako.", Mamoru said, placing his hand upon hers.  
Usagi did the only thing she could do at such a revelation. She launched herself into his arms and whispered the one thing that she had known for quite awhile.   
  
  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan.", bringing her arms around his neck, and bringing his lips down to meet hers. All the tension and energies they felt the first time they kissed, returned, also tempered with something more precious, more enduring....their love.   
  
Minutes passed as the couple became closer, sharing and revealing their secrets and most innermost dreams. Sighing, Usagi looked up at the sky and noticed there her numerous shooting stars. Turning around in her love's arms, she asked him, "Mamo-chan, do you believe that wishes come true?", looking up at Mamoru, her love shining in her eyes. Tipping her chin, he replied, "Usako...I do now...and with the help of our friends, it was granted koishii...", as his lips descended upon hers, a kiss that was one of many that was to come.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Awwwww......that's it folks. I'm gonna miss this writing this story, but don't fret. If you want an epilogue, I'm gonna have to see some emails!!!! Now, I can put all my energies into Reasonable Doubt (for those of you reading that story, you'll be happy to hear that). I just want to say thanx once again to all those people that took to time to review or send email about this story, because it was headed for the chopping block =^_^=  
  
  
  
Ja ne minna  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  



	12. Epilogue

Author's Notes:   
  
You asked for it and now YOU got it minna! Here is the epilogue to Wishful Thinking. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I've been working on other things and haven't had the time to work on it like I wanted to, but I do now! I dedicate this to all the SM fans out there! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, cause if it was, I wouldn't have to write this!  
  
  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Usagi/Serena  
Mamoru/Darien  
Shingo/Sammy  
Motoki/Andrew  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Konnichiwa= good afternoon/hello  
Daijabou=Are you alright?/I'm fine  
Hai=Yes  
Iie=No  
Onegai=Please  
Baka=Fool  
Arigato=thank you  
Nani=what?  
Kami= God  
Moshi-moshi=hello (telephone greeting)  
Koishii=beloved  
Aishiteru=I love you (I hope I spelled that right)  
  
  
  
  
Now on with the show........  
  
  
  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Months Later  
  
At first the stares and the hushed comments got on Usagi's nerves, but after about a month, they no longer fazed her as much. You see, Usagi was at the center of the hottest scandal to ever hit Juuban...what some were dubbing the Tsukino-Chiba affair. When it became known that Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru were not only friendly, but were in a relationship, some thought the world was coming to an end. Boys started to glare at Mamoru because it was his fault that Usagi was out of circulation. Girls would look at Usagi and feel envy at the fact she could call Mamoru hers. However, all this commotion rarely touched them since they were so happy. To finally express themselves and not fear rejection. Love was a wonderful thing.  
  
Even though her and Mamoru were almost total opposites, they complimented each other so well. She almost felt a deep link with him that she didn't feel with anyone else, even her closest friends. There were times when he could tell her how she was feeling and vice versa. It was simply amazing. Now that wasn't to say they still didn't have those heated 'discussions' from before, but this time, there was an undercurrent of love and words were not chosen to inflict hurt.  
  
Right now she was with him at the summit above the city, overlooking the bright lights of downtown Tokyo. They were sitting Mamoru's car and just enjoying the companionable silence of being together. Cuddling closer, she said, "Mamo-chan, can I ask you a question?" "You can ask me anything Usako...you know that?", he replied tilting up her chin so he could meet her gaze. "You don't have to answer this is you don't want to but..." "But what Usa?" he urged her. "Whatever happened to your parents? If you don't feel like...", she hesitated. "No...it's alright. Taking a deep breath, he began his story.  
  
When I was about six I was in a terrible accident and I was the only one from my family to survive. I couldn't remember anything and the doctors could only say that I had amnesia and that I might never get my memory back. After about a couple of months, they had to place me in an orphanage, because they couldn't find any living relatives or no one had come to claim me. So off I went. I kept to myself most of the time and people didn't bother me. I saved all the money I ever had from working odd jobs and just waited until I was old enough to move out. When I became of age, I received a letter from an attorney saying that my parents had left me a sizable amount of money in a trust fund. With that knowledge, I simply packed up and left. The rest is what you already know. I've only told one other person this...all I ask is that you don't pity me. I don't think that I could stand for you give it to me.", Mamoru finished quietly, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. When she looked into Mamoru's eyes, she could only see a turbulent sea where sadness and desperation were raging like mad. Seeing this, she did the only thing she could think of...she pulled him close and held him. A sense of peace overwhelmed Mamoru as inhaled the sweet fragrance that was Usagi's alone. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. With tenderness, she said, "Mamoru, I know that we've been only grown close this past year, but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. I will be your family." Mamoru could do nothing but look at the young woman who had barged her way into his life and melted his heart.  
  
Mamoru's voice almost cracked with the emotion that he felt. "Thank you Usako. That is the most precious gift that anyone has ever given me. Aishiteru koishii", he whispered kissing her temple. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan...always.", Usagi replied as she gave him a kiss of her own, one that told him all he needed to know.  
  
  
Crown Game Center-Next Day  
  
Minako couldn't help but think about the couple as she sipped her milkshake, waiting for her boyfriend to finish up. They were the first 'success' of the Affection Connection and she was a little upset that it was all over. Thinking of Usagi usually led to thinking about her other friends as well, her 'single' friends. Looking up, she saw Motoki coming her way, with a big smile on his face. *Everyone should have someone to smile at them like that.* Minako thought, as she smiled back at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey beautiful", Motoki said as he kissed her on the cheek, and sat down next to her. "Hey Toki-chan...", Minako replied, without the enthusiasm she usually head in her voice when she greeted him. Motoki. noticing this asked her what was wrong. Sighing, Mina replied, "It's just that I'm so happy you know, but it's not fair that everyone is like this." As soon as she finished Motoki understood what, or better yet, who she was talking about. Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan, the other part of the Affection Connection. She had been dropping hints that she wanted to do something similar for them like she did for Usagi, but Motoki kept putting it off. For one, he didn't know any immediate candidates for the girls and second, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Mako-chan or Rei-chan's tempers. However, when Minako turned her face to his, he couldn't help but fall under the spell of her puppy dogface. *Mamoru told me about this...I bet you she learned it from Usagi-chan*, Motoki thought as he looked into his girlfriend's big sky-blue eyes.   
  
Groaning, he said, "Alright....alright...I'll help you, but you have to promise me that if Mako-chan or Rei-chan find out, I don't know ANYTHING, okay?" "YES...OH YES....Domo Arigato Toki-chan. You won't regret this.", Minako gushed, as she wrapped him up in a big hug. *I have to thank Usa for showing me that technique*, Minako thought as she continued to hug him. Hearing a cough from behind them, they broke apart to see Usagi and Mamoru standing there, trying to barely contain the laughter inside themselves. "uhhh...Motoki-onii-chan, is it alright to get us a milkshake or will Mina-P kill us for stealing you away.", Usagi said grinning at her friend mischievously.  
  
Laughing, Motoki pecked Minako on the cheek and said, "Duty calls, sweetheart. I'll be right back with your shake guys." "Thanks", Usagi said as she pulled Mamoru in the seat bedside her facing Minako.   
"So Minako-chan what's up with you? Why are you hyper than usual?" "Usagi-chan, I think that the Affection Connection is back in business. I've finally convinced Motoki, and now I want to ask you and Mamoru help me, so will you?" "Of course, especially since I'm not the one getting hooked up.", Usagi said. "Great, cause we need to get started ASAP." As the two girls made plans, Mamoru couldn't help but to be thankful to the person that ever granted wishes, because his had been granted and that was to have someone to love him and for someone to love.   
  
  
  
  
Now that is THE END!! I wish to thank all of you that wrote me and told me what you liked and (did not like) about my story. Domo Arigato minna-chan!  
  
  
ja   
  
  
Dream-chan  



End file.
